Chapter 002: Let's Go to Card Capital!
こう！ |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Kaadokyapitaru ni ikou! |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 002 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Akira Ito |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Kerokero Ace (JP) Volume 1 (JP/EN) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = February 2011 (in Kerokero Ace) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 32 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 001: Vanguard of Destiny |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 003: A Shop Employee Fighter is Born!!}}Let's Go to Card Capital! is the second chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, first published in Kerokero Ace magazine and later collected in Volume 1. This chapter was adapted into episode 3 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard V Series anime. __TOC__ Plot Aichi arrives at Card Capital and is greeted by Miwa and Kai. He and Miwa have a friendly cardfight, but Aichi is soundly defeated, and Miwa excitedly claims that this makes him the shop’s new strongest player, since he beat the person who beat Kai. Kai is about to challenge him to put the matter to rest, when another voice demands to know who the strongest fighter in the shop is. A younger boy, Kamui Katsuragi, enters the store, proclaiming that the strongest player there will be allowed to challenge him, but is almost kicked out by the shop assistant for shouting. After he apologises, she directs him to Aichi and the others, who continue to disagree over which of them is the top player. Kamui confidently says he will beat all three of them, and Miwa accepts his challenge, only to be defeated. Kai encourages Aichi to fight Kamui next, telling him to picture how he won their earlier fight. Kamui attacks with his high-powered Raizer units, but Aichi thinks that something about them seems fragile, and Kai remarks that Aichi is understanding how his vanguard thinks and feels. Aichi uses Blaster Blade’s skill to retire Kamui’s boosting units, weakening the vanguard enough to allow him to win. Kamui declares that Aichi, having defeated him, has become his new goal. Aichi is embarrassed, as he is still a new player, and Miwa interjects that Kamui should idolize him instead, since he was able to beat Aichi – only leading to more confusion over who is truly the strongest. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Glyme *Little Sage, Marron *Knight Squire, Allen *Blaster Blade Nova Grappler *Battleraizer *Raizer Custom *Cup Bowler *Hi-powered Raizer Custom Featured Cardfight(s) Fight Analysis Aichi Sendou vs. Taishi Miwa 'Taishi's Turn' Taishi rides Cup Bowler (9000 Power). Taishi's Cup Bowler attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron (Cup Bowler's Power: 9000 vs. Marron's Power: 8000) Drive check is unknown.the attack hit Aichi's vanguard dealing damage check (Aichi's Damage 6/6) Taishi's victory Taishi Miwa vs. Kamui Katsuragi 'Kamui's Turn' Kamui's Hi-powered Raizer Custom attacks Taishi's vanguard, drive checks are unknown. the attack hit Taishi's vanguard dealing damage check (Taishi's damage: 6/6). Kamui's victory Aichi Sendou vs. Kamui Katsuragi The fight begins both turning their vanguards face up: Aichi's vanguard: Glyme vs. Kamui's vanguard: Battleraizer. 'Kamui's Turn' Kamui rides Raizer Custom (6000 Power), then calls Battleraizer into the back row rear-guard circle behind Raizer Custom. then activate its skill by getting +6000 Power if he had Battleraizer in the back row rear-guard circle behind it. (but in the manga, this skill activate in Kamui's turn and Aichi's turn). Kamui ends of his turn. 'Aichi's Turn' Aichi rides Knight Squire, Allen (7000 Power), then ends of his turn. 'Kamui's Turn' Kamui rides Hi-powered Raizer Custom (5000 Power). then activate its skill by getting +11000 Power if he had Battleraizer in the back row rear-guard circle behind it. Kamui's Hi-powered Raizer Custom attack Aichi's vanguard (Hi-powered Raizer Custom's Power: 16000 vs. Allen's Power: 7000), drive check is unknown. Kamui's vanguard attack hits Aichi's vanguard dealing 2 damages (Aichi's damage: 2/6). Kamui ends of his turn. (but in the manga, this skill activate in Kamui's turn and Aichi's turn). 'Aichi's Turn' Aichi rides Blaster Blade (9000 Power), then activate skill by retiring Kamui's Battleraizer. then Hi-powered Raizer Custom's Power remain 5000. Aichi's Blaster Blade attack Kamui's vanguard (Blaster Blade's Power: 9000 vs. Hi-powered Raizer Custom's Power: 5000), drive checks is unknown, Aichi's vanguard attack hits Kamui's vanguard dealing 1 damage (Kamui's damage: 1/6). Aichi ends of his turn. Kamui surrendered, so this is Aichi's victory Trivia *Cup Bowler's attack is called "Kendama Flame." A kendama is a type of Japanese toy, which Cup Bowler gets his name from. *Perfect Raizer's attack is the same as Asura Kaiser's; "Finish Hold." *Hi-powered Raizer Custom's attack is called "Hammer Spank". *Blaster Blade's "Pinpoint Burst" counterblast is illustrated to be similar to its anime counterpart this time, with the blade dividing into three sections. However, in this incarnation it shoots a beam straight out rather than along the ground. *Blaster Blade's attack is called "Final Blade" in this chapter. Chapter Gallery CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 1.jpg|Page 1 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 2.jpg|Page 2 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 3.jpg|Page 3 CV-Chapter 002e.jpg|Page 5 CV-Chapter 002f.jpg|Page 6 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 7.jpg|Page 7 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 8.jpg|Page 8 CV-Chapter 002g.jpg|Page 9 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 10.jpg|Page 10 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 11.jpg|Page 11 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 12.jpg|Page 12 CV-Chapter 002h.jpg|Page 13 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 14.jpg|Page 14 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 15.jpg|Page 15 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 16.jpg|Page 16 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 17.jpg|Page 17 CV-Chapter 002i.jpg|Page 18 CV-Chapter 002j.jpg|Page 19 CV-Chapter 002k.jpg|Page 20 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 21.jpg|Page 21 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 22.jpg|Page 22 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 23.jpg|Page 23 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 24.jpg|Page 24 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 25.jpg|Page 25 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 26.jpg|Page 26 CV-Chapter 002l.jpg|Page 27 CV-Manga Chapter 002 - Page 28.jpg|Page 28 CV-Chapter 002m.jpg|Page 29 CV-Chapter 002n.jpg|Page 30 CV-Chapter 002o.jpg|Page 31 External Links You can view the complete chapter here at Chapter 002. Category:Manga Category:Chapters